Need a title
by imadinorawr
Summary: What if Max and Fang had a kid, and the chance to save it, but Fang didn't want to? Fax later on


I sighed, and looked over at Fang. Since you are reading this, I am pretty sure that you know the story. If not, well go read the damn books! Anyway, the flock had been captured again by Itex. It wasn't really our fault. We weren't prepared. I know what you're thinking, _Maximum Ride, not prepared? Somethings wrong here._ Well something is wrong. It's been 4 years, and we hadn't had an attack. So we really weren't expecting it.

Let me explain: right now, Me, Fang, and Iggy are 18, Nudge is... shudder... 16, Gazzy's 13, and Angel is 11. Currently, we are sitting in dog crates. Cause, you know, it's the dream room of every kid in the U.S.A. Did ya detect the sarcasm right there people?

I look over at Fang, and he shrugs like _what's the plan to get us out of this hell-hole?_

I look at him like _I don't know this time. Can it be your turn?_

He shakes his head, and I groan. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel are trying to figure out what we were saying (We had our mind-blocks up) Just then the doors burst open, and we all tensed for battle. And in come three erasers handling a screaming and kicking... 5 year old girl. "You bastards! You'll never get away with what you did this time! I hate you I hate you I hate you forever!!!!" She screamed, in her cute little 5 year old accent.

Just then Jeb walks in. "Max, Fang, will you two pleen go "No way in hell."

"Please, this could really help you."

I dramatically sighed, and then climbed out of our cages that he had unlocked. We walked into an all white room, that just had a table and some chairs, all screwed inase come with me?"

We exchange a look, and I turn and face Jeb, thto the ground. I glared at Jeb, and in a ice cold voice, said "What are we hear for?"

He sighed, and showed us a picture of the little girl that was just carried into the 'room'. "Yes..." I pressed him.

"She's your daughter." WHAT???

"Now, Jebby, that can't be true, and we both know it"

"It is. They took you and Fang's DNA, and... well... made a baby. You are her mother in all meanings of the word. Do you want her, or do you want to leave her here? Either way, after you make your decision, I'm helping you, and your flock out of here."

I looked at him, disgusted. "You think that there is any chance _at all _that I would leave my _child_ here?!" Now I was _mad. _

"No, no, of course not! Well, maybe. Fang, what do you think, because, you know, she is half yours."

I looked at Fang, expecting him to back me up completely on this. But apparently not. "Fang? Are you shitting me? You know, I don't care what you think. I'm taking her!" And with that, I stood up, and walked out of the room. Then I turned around, walked back in, grabbed Jeb's key for the cages, and walked back out again. Then I walked back into the stupid, stupid, place where the flock was kept. I felt Fang following me, but ignored him. I stopped by each cage, unlocking Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Then I stopped at the girl's cage. I knelt down, and unlocked it. She didn't make a move to come out. "It's OK honey, we're getting you out, that way these mean people can't get you again." She seemed to like that, and hesitantly climbed out of her dog crate. The flock, minus Fang and Angel, of course, all stared at me in confusion.

"What are you doing? We can't carry her, she'll weigh us down" Iggy protested. Angel sent him a mental image of my glare, and he flinched. "Whatever. Fine, but I'm not carrying her." he mumbled.

We ran out the doors, (Jeb had disabled all the security, so it was easy. We only had to knock out a few whitecoats, but who cares? It was fun) and flew off into the still night. Eventually my... daughter fell asleep, and I was struggling, after carrying her for 5 hours. Nudge spotted a cave, and we flew in and set up camp. I decided that my baby girl needed a name.

_How about Aderyn? It means bird, or... or Alexa. That one means defender of mankind. _

_I like Alexa. Thanks Angel. And I don't care if I'm her mother, you'll always be my baby girl._

I saw Angel smile and roll over. I walked over to Alexa. "Honey?" She looked up at me "I think you need a name, so I picked one, unless you want to pick yourself." She shook her head. "How about Alexa?" She smiled and nodded at me. Well, at least we know for sure that Fang's the dad. I smiled, and pulled Alexa close to me. She burrowed her head into my neck, and fell asleep almost instantly. That night I fell asleep to the rhythmic breathing of my baby girl.

**Hello ppl who are reading this fanfiction! This is my first Maximum Ride fanfic, and my second fanfic. So, no flames plz. R&R. I wanna know what you think about this story. Thanks! Oh, and one more thing: I want to change my screen name from lexigrrl09, so tell me which one you like best:**

**imadinorawr**

**donteatmycookies**

**youwishyouwerethiscool**

**maxkicksbutt**

**wannabebirdkid**

**So... I can't decide, so just tell me which one you like. Thanks! (P.S. R&R)**


End file.
